1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bio-engineered beds but more particularly to such crib structures wherein its unique construction and best mode of operation is designed to stimulate the respiratory rate of infants while sleeping upon its mattress and thereby overcome the mysterious infant sudden death syndrome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the known prior art discloses crib structures for moving crib mattresses in a number of ways and directions, none has specifically dwelt with this infant death syndrome, and none discloses a construction and mode of operation which would be effective to overcome it, as has the present invention.